


Rocks and Daggers

by Strawberrywaltz



Series: There's No Need To Play With My Heart [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Mutually Unrequited, One needs a Hug, One's Past (My Take), Pre-Series, Prolog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took one last breath of fresh air and let go of his freedom. The finality hit when Derrick turned his back on the beauty. He looked up into the blue sky above him and tried to see beyond – into his future. Space was darkness.</p><p>Catherine was waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series! This is my take on how One met Three and how One eventually became Jace Corso. Well, this is the prolog to that story, lol. I wanted to post something since the main story is taking a while to write and this was a good teaser. 
> 
> The full story will be called "Truth and Lies"  
> I can't tell you when it'll be finished because it's going to be pretty long.
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Amber_Flicker! Although any and all mistakes are mine since I did add some things. Thanks Amber!

The lake sparkled like diamonds under the springtime sun. Crystal waves lapped gently against rocks scattered along the waters edge. Birds danced in the sky singing songs of life, love and the freedom that would never be taken from them. It was the prettiest spot on the Moss’s property. It was perfection too pure to be captured and confined by any type of art. 

Derrick Moss sat on top of a large boulder overlooking the shoreline. His eyes rarely blinked as he tried to soak up every drop of scenery and commit it to memory. From the shine coming off of the lake to the green of the trees – this might be the last time he’d ever see his home. This spot was his favorite place in the entire universe. Tomorrow it would be lost to him, but he could hold onto the memories. At least, he could try.

The peace he felt in this place had grounded him throughout the worst trials of his life. He could capture the scene digitally and take it with him, but it wouldn’t be the same. The birds would be frozen in time and the wind wouldn’t exist. A picture wouldn’t replicate the scent of the flowers or the texture of the grass. It would be as trapped as he felt. This place with all its magic and beauty wouldn’t save him from the destiny he was facing. 

The click of hooves against stone cracked the sense of calm. Derrick resisted the urge to close his eyes – there was only so much time he had left. He gripped at the frayed strands of his freedom and held the pieces as close as a lover. 

“Son.” His father’s deep voice called. Boots collided with the ground behind him. Derrick’s heart twisted in his chest. He wasn’t ready. He needed more time. The panic started to rise up within him, but he shoved it down as his father spoke again. “I thought I’d find you out here.” 

Derrick didn’t look back at his father, but he nodded out of respect to acknowledge that he had heard the older man’s words. It was understood that this was still Derrick’s choice. He wasn’t a child – not anymore. This would be his first big decision. He couldn’t afford to be selfish. Not now. Derrick knew what he had to do, even if the thought of leaving his home and family hurt him inexplicably. 

He had to do this – so that his family could survive. So that his mother had a chance and his father’s heart didn’t completely shatter.

“I had to see it. One last time.” Derrick said after a stretch of lost silence. The peace was gone – forever. The birds still flying found it in their hearts to keep singing. Life would go on without Derrick. His sacrifice would keep this place alive, even if it killed him in return. 

“I understand.” His father said. “Derrick, you don’t have to do this.” 

“I do.” Derrick stood. He took one last breath of fresh air and let go of his freedom. The finality hit when Derrick turned his back on the beauty. He looked up into the blue sky above him and tried to see beyond – into his future. Space was darkness.

Catherine was waiting. 

__

The agreement was a simple one. Catherine Rose needed a name of power. The Moss family was known for their history of political sway and riches. They were a legacy of respected individuals that stretched back all the way to the Earth of old. 

It wasn’t known how when Suzanna Moss, Derrick’s mother, had become ill with a rare sickness, Josef Moss had spent the family’s fortune on finding a cure. Catherine not only promised to preserve what remained of the Moss’s estate, but she also promised to provide Suzanna Moss with continuing medical care. 

In exchange for her financial support all Catherine asked for was Derrick. 

Catherine was from an unknown family – new money. It was impossible to gain the connections the Moss family had developed over centuries without the right union. Catherine was power hungry and impatient. Marrying into the Moss family would be the easiest way to gain the authority she craved. 

At first Derrick hadn’t been overly receptive to the idea of marrying a woman he’d met once, but his mother’s heath had taken a turn for the worse. Derrick’s father was beside himself and they were about to lose everything. 

Selflessly Suzanna hadn’t asked Derrick to sacrifice himself for her. In fact, his mother had told him to live his life the way he wanted to live it. Derrick wanted to live in a world where his mother was alive, well and living happily with his father. 

How could Derrick let his mother die when he had the ability to try and save her? Catherine had the resources to find a cure – Derrick had to take the chance. 

The day he agreed to become Catherine’s was the last day he spent on his planet and home. Her ship came and took him away in the morning. Derrick had only spoken with her briefly before he was given a loose contract to sign. The lawyers told him it was the first legal agreement of many. 

Basically the contract bound Derrick to his commitment – there would be no backing out. He would marry Catherine. The details of the marriage and what would be expected of him would be provided after the ceremony. 

Derrick felt numb.

__

His father attended the ceremony as alone as his son. Derrick had tried to argue, his mother needed his father far more than Derrick did, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Derrick’s mother refused to let him go through with a loveless marriage ceremony without the presence and support of at least one of his parents. Suzanna Moss was far too frail to make the journey into space. Sending her love in a letter Suzanna remained at her home by the lake – peaceful, alone and empty. 

Dressed in a suit chosen for him, Derrick stood at the alter. The darkly colored tie around his neck felt as tight as a collar – it choked him just as much as the nerves he was fighting. 

As he waited for the music to start, Derrick closed his eyes and tried to find it within his heart to be truly happy. Catherine was beautiful and brilliant. Insane, but intelligent non-the-less. She was willing to help his family, his mother, so Derrick knew he should be grateful. Maybe they would even be happy together – eventually. 

It wasn’t like Derrick had been in love before. Perhaps, in time, Derrick could find love with Catherine. Her political agenda was unclear, but Derrick supposed it didn’t truly matter. He had signed a document to help her just as she had promised to help his family. 

Derrick had never wanted to be part of certain political circles. He had been more involved in charities and speaking up for the underprivileged. It wasn’t something that was typically shined upon, but people listened to Derrick and respected him because of where he came from. It helped that Derrick had the right charisma and spoke with studied wisdom. 

The music started and Derrick opened his green eyes. 

Catherine entered the room with royal elegance. The dress she wore was stunning. It was a brilliant mixture of simple and complex. Made of pure white, flowing material. It was insurmountably expensive. Thousands of diamonds had been sewn into the lace. 

Her hair had been curled to perfection – not a strand out of place. Long cascading ringlets draped delicately over her flawless shoulders. She was breathtaking, even from a distance. Her smile lit up the room. Her pale eyes were fixed on Derrick. She looked breakable – like porcelain. There was a strength she hid with precision. Catherine only showed the world what she wanted it to see. 

With grace, Catherine floated down the petal-covered ground towards Derrick. Together they stood, hand in hand in front of the seated crowd. Thousands of men and woman of political power had been invited to attend their wedding. Derrick knew a few faces, but their support wasn’t for the marriage. They hadn’t been invited as friends, but as allies to witness the rise of Catherine’s power. 

Everyone wanted to meet her – the woman who stole the heart of the heir of the Moss family.

A story had been concocted about their fictitious relationship. Derrick had been forced to memorize it. They’d been together for a respectable two years. He’d asked her to marry him two months in, but she had kindly refused. In the fake story Catherine hadn’t wanted to step into the Moss’s politically driven world – but in the end love had won her over. 

Love. 

People ate up the lies and begged for seconds. 

It was fortunate that Catherine had been prepared. 

Derrick smiled like he was in love with the woman in front of him.  
They spoke their vows with starry-eyed whispers – committing their lives to each other. 

It was an act.

The whole ceremony was a show. Catherine wanted everything to be as authentic as possible. Everything was planned and rehearsed down to the last detail. She’d even forced Derrick into taking classes to improve his acting. Catherine was flawless – he could be nothing less. 

The final question came and Derrick didn’t dare to hesitate. 

He sealed his fate with the words ‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
